


Fort Johnlock

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Summer, Summer Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Sherlock needs to prepare something for date night with John. As it’s summer, he decides to make a meal, buy John’s favourite film and build a fort for them to watch it together. Unfortunately, all does not go to plan.





	Fort Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2444666668888888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2444666668888888/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> This is in response to a challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment, leave kudos and subscribe.

It was Sherlock’s turn to prepare for date night with John, and his idea was perfect. He had made salad, pasta and had bought ice lollies. It would be perfect for the summer weather. He had even rented John’s favourite film. His final task was to build the fort, where they’d sit. Sherlock lacked experience in fort building but he made a detailed plan. If he carried out every instruction, nothing could go wrong. He gathered some blankets and boxes which he began to arrange.

 

Sherlock was nearly finished but struggled to attach the last blanket to the opposite wall. He leaned forward.

 

Just a couple more inches.

 

And fell over, taking the whole fort down with him.

 

When John opened the door, he could just make out Sherlock’s shape, flailing under a pile of blankets. John laughed and picked up the fort’s plan.

 

“Almost finished,” he said, as Sherlock’s head popped out from under the pile.

 

“John. Could you...”

 

“Don’t worry. We can build it together.”

 

John helped Sherlock out from under the pile and together they built the fort. It didn’t match the plan, but it didn’t matter. Sherlock got the food and turned the film on.

 

“I’m sorry, this isn’t what I planned,” Sherlock began.

 

John silenced him by placing a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic. Please comment to tell me what you think, I really appreciate your feedback. Also, leave kudos to show me your thanks and subscribe if you want to see more of my work. Thanks!


End file.
